Five Nights at Freddy's Fanon Wiki:Chat/Logs/3 August 2015
10:23 oh i see 10:24 y does my internet hate me? 10:24 k 11:00 Hi 11:08 the return of the haa-ng 11:10 haa-ng 11:38 Hai guys 11:38 sup pyro 11:39 ( Appears as a spooky ghost ) 11:42 k 12:15 It's over, you dirty pieces of fucking shit 01:22 . 02:25 Some things are best left forgotten... for now... 02:26 hue 02:28 hi 02:28 Pyro... 02:28 sup 02:32 Pyro!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 02:33 Some things are best left forgotten... for now... 01:22 . 02:19 ... 02:19 hi 02:25 Some things are best left forgotten... for now... 02:26 hue 02:28 hi 02:28 Pyro... 02:28 sup 02:32 Pyro!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 02:33 Some things are best left forgotten... for now... 02:34 Thank you! 02:34 For what 02:34 http://www.scottgames.com/ 02:34 I was referencing this 02:35 oh lol 02:35 Phone Guy stuffed into G. Freddy confirmed. 02:35 Cowbell can't melt steel beams 02:35 etc. 02:35 Updating some of my old pages 02:37 im downloading the unity game maker so I might make a game... whether it's fnaf based or not, well, I havent figured that out yet. 02:39 k 02:39 i made fuckboy's game 02:40 really? lol 02:40 i actually made 2 02:40 1 completely original, 02:40 and one that's a mod of the first game featuring people from the wiki 02:41 sweey 02:41 *sweet* 02:41 hi vinny 02:42 hai 03:00 everything 03:00 died 03:00 Did something happen for the page to get deleted during progress? 03:01 yes 03:01 OMG I hate that 03:01 that's happened so many times to me... 03:01 the page became unresponsive 03:01 I salvaged a small part 03:02 Yay 03:07 Aww 03:40 I return 03:40 YES! 03:40 I did it 03:42 Robot Kingdom 03:42 Read if interested 03:44 PYRO 03:44 RAGE 03:44 SOMEONE 03:44 ;-; 03:46 i is bak 03:46 k 01:42 no 01:43 01:46 esoteric 01:42 no 01:43 01:46 esoteric 01:57 hi 02:04 yo 02:05 k 02:32 GAOOOOOOO 02:33 Ferr- 02:33 MY BOOK MADE ME CRY D: 02:33 >:( 02:33 DONT CALL ME FERRY 02:33 STAP GAO 02:33 LOOK BEFORE YOU TYPE 02:33 BECAUSE IM NOT GOD DAMN FERRY 02:33 :( 02:34 GOATCHILD 02:34 :( 02:34 GAO YOUR A JERK 02:33 MY BOOK MADE ME CRY D: 02:33 >:( 02:33 DONT CALL ME FERRY 02:33 STAP GAO 02:33 LOOK BEFORE YOU TYPE 02:33 BECAUSE IM NOT GOD DAMN FERRY 02:33 :( 02:34 GOATCHILD 02:34 :( 02:34 GAO YOUR A JERK 02:34 I''m playing Binding of Isaac 02:35 it requires extreme concentration 02:35 hint hint 02:35 oh i love that game 02:37 gao ima kill dis page 02:37 Fuzzy, 02:37 It requires 02:37 wut 02:37 EXTREME CONCENTRATION 02:37 gud game :) 02:38 Roar? 02:38 roar? 02:40 :/ who wants to hear about something that i did? 02:40 its a good story 02:37 gao ima kill dis page 02:37 Fuzzy, 02:37 It requires 02:37 wut 02:37 EXTREME CONCENTRATION 02:37 gud game :) 02:38 Roar? 02:38 roar? 02:40 :/ who wants to hear about something that i did? 02:40 its a good story 02:51 :( 02:54 WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT 02:54 #Ishipit 02:56 WAT 03:14 I WANT TO BE A DRAG KINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG 03:15 ... ok 03:16 RAGE 03:16 OMAI 03:17 UR AKIVE 03:17 HI. 03:18 HOW'S IT. 03:18 BOLT 03:18 UR ALIVE 03:18 OF COURSE I AM. 03:19 WHAT WOULD YOU EXPECT. 03:19 I WILL COME BACK. I ALWAYS DO. 03:19 Hey bolt, hey fuzzy 03:19 Oh, hey Rage. Sup? 03:19 me saying "Hey bolt, hey fuzzy" 03:19 lol jk nothing much 03:19 XD 03:20 OK, that was just thinking outside the (chat)box. 03:20 XD 03:20 I'M SO STUPID. 03:20 http://9gag.com/gag/azLXjgK 03:20 i dont even know i clicked on it when i was in facebook it sounded funneh 03:20 and it waz 03:21 Oh wow.. 03:21 hey rage 03:21 can u review a page o' mine 03:21 Yea, link or character name plz. And I won't go easy on you, just sayin 03:21 Fuzzy, seriously, be patient. 03:21 I know you're eager, but seriously. Give the lad some time. 03:21 m'kay 03:22 shhhh 03:22 lets see 03:22 mattaku? 03:22 ik hes an WIP page but meh 03:23 a very sad thing happened to me today.... 03:23 Huh..? 03:23 I finished my book 03:23 and now i have to wait 2 weeks to get the other 03:24 JUST GET ANOTHER ONE. 03:24 OR READ IT AGAIN. 03:24 and it ended sadly D: 03:24 u dont understand i cant get it today because its monday and library's are closed 03:24 and its sho sad 03:24 ....No comment. 03:24 all my fave people leave or die 03:25 :( 03:25 ...You alright? Seriously, don't like seein' a friend sad.. 03:26 fuzzy. That thing you linked 03:26 8 and 11 are teh best 03:26 yes 03:26 my internet... is dieing 03:26 also 03:27 John Schmo kami kill 03:27 Internet never dies. Unless it is deleted.. 03:27 Oh. Target accquired. 03:27 who wants to join the stubbing family? ^,^ 03:28 Thread:77649#7 Miku anyone? 03:28 bolt 03:28 do u like dogs 03:29 I do, yeah. Used to have one.. Until it was sent away because it kept barkin' for no reason, and going upstairs when it wasn't allowed. 03:29 :( 03:29 oh 03:29 my dogs do that but i love them 03:29 the bigger one is my little sister 03:30 and the smaller one is a dog ^,^ 03:30 I did like havin' the dog while it was at my house.. Heh. 03:30 So active.. 03:30 x3 03:30 would u like to join the stubbing family 03:31 Yes please. 03:31 QUACK 03:31 hmm would u like to be a child or an animal 03:31 OH MAI GOATCHILD UR THE FAMILY DUCK 03:31 I don't really mind.. Probably a child in all honesty XD 03:31 nuh not really 03:32 yush my child 03:32 DUCK? WHERE? *holding a rifle* 03:32 FROM NOW ON 03:32 YOU SHALL BE KNOWEN AS 03:32 THE PRINCE OF STUBBING 03:32 BROTHER OF WEEGEE 03:32 EEEEEEE 03:32 CHILD OF FUZZY POP 03:32 *explodes* I'm alright! 03:32 OWNER OF THE STUBBING CATS, FERRY AND EMY 03:33 OK, calm down. 03:33 BAAAAAAQUACK 03:33 * Bolt-Weed shoots a duck with the rifle 03:33 Deleted. XD 03:34 :3 03:34 bolt 03:35 ? 03:35 the stubbing family's enemy - Message Wall:Ironbert 03:35 whoops 03:35 Huh? 03:35 User:Ironbert 03:35 the enemy of the stubbing family 03:35 he mocked my name 03:35 he mocked my soda 03:35 he will die 03:36 I will eat his brain. 03:36 :3 03:36 yes 03:36 * Fuzzy Pop hugs bolt 03:36 I WILL EAT. 03:36 HIS FREAKIN' BRAIN. 03:36 * Bolt-Weed smiles 03:36 whoa guys 03:36 What. 03:37 yus 03:37 what would u like? 03:37 brutal yo 03:37 nuh its not 03:37 It's a part of the undead way, yo. 03:37 did u hear about his sins? 03:38 I've heard worse. 03:38 :/ 03:38 nuh 03:38 fuzzle pop soda, is god 03:38 he should bow down to it 03:38 Um. 03:38 RIP logic? 03:38 instead he mocks it 03:39 EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK 03:39 all my beliefs 03:39 died 03:39 We're all entitled to our own opinions. 03:39 Simple as. 03:39 that fateful day 03:39 FFFFFFFFFFFF 03:39 never to be revived 03:39 but the soda revived them 03:39 because fuzzle pop soda, is god 03:39 Um. LOGIC.... 03:40 PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT...... 03:40 IS DEAD. 03:40 LOGIC IS DEAD. 03:40 XD 03:40 not when fuzzle pop soda is around 03:40 it shall revive logic 03:40 *facepalm* 03:40 I was being sarcastic.. 03:40 * Fuzzy Pop gives logic a can of fuzzle pop soda 03:40 ^,^ there ya go 03:41 only 1 can a day or you die ^,^ 03:41 I was seriously being sarcastic.. 03:41 shh 03:41 you'll wake up logic 03:41 Logic is just.. Logic. *shrugs* 03:42 * Fuzzy Pop throws a piece of paper at bolt saying LOGIC. but it floats away with the wind 03:42 crap 03:42 PFFFFFFFFFFT. 03:42 I WIN. 03:42 NUH 03:43 YES. 03:43 * Fuzzy Pop makes it rain fuzzle pop soda 03:43 * Bolt-Weed puts up a shield and blocks it all 03:43 this will tear you apart from the inside 03:43 this can harm even zombies 03:43 Nope. Nope. And NOP.E 03:43 but not kill them 03:43 It may harm me.. But like I said. 03:43 ZOMBIES NEVER DIE. 03:43 not psychically hurt them 03:43 but mentally 03:44 ...Logic is now even more dead. 03:44 -.- 03:44 Ken Allen? 03:45 Toy Ivan? 03:45 I am exterminating. XD 03:45 yush 03:46 Dealt with. 03:47 ty 03:47 good job 03:47 Well. I must go. 03:47 Farewell. 03:47 bai 03:47 bai 03:48 * Fuzzy Pop hugs bolt 03:48 so rage, 03:48 so fuzzy 03:48 * GoatChild dies 03:48 i heard ur a hedgehog 03:49 im not, mai character is tho 03:49 NUH NOT THE CHILD OF A GOAT 03:49 NUH NOT THE CHILD OF A GOAT 03:49 wtf 03:49 i only typed it once 03:49 YES CHILD OF A GOAT 03:49 Sp0oKy TeXt 03:51 IM WATCHING A SHOW AND ADAM LAMBERT IS ON IT AND THEY SHOWED A PIC OF HIM IN HIGHSCHOOL AJOQSDIGFVU2HEKWVDVCUYH2B 03:52 ok den 03:52 I sang my fnaf song I made https://soundcloud.com/chubbzvoiceacting/watching-youfnaf-fan-song-vocals-only 03:53 https://youtu.be/MWta1b_2hPk?t=9m44s 03:53 now can u review my page? :D x3 so impatient 03:54 I will later today, what character is it again 03:54 ? 03:54 mattaku 03:57 Mattaku 03:57 best be off 03:57 be back later ;) 03:52 ok den 03:52 I sang my fnaf song I made https://soundcloud.com/chubbzvoiceacting/watching-youfnaf-fan-song-vocals-only 03:53 https://youtu.be/MWta1b_2hPk?t=9m44s 03:53 now can u review my page? :D x3 so impatient 03:54 I will later today, what character is it again 03:54 ? 03:54 mattaku 03:57 Mattaku 03:57 best be off 03:57 be back later ;) 07:32 Gao? 07:32 Fe- 07:32 Fuck it 07:32 D: 07:33 you were gonna call me ferry 07:33 y do u hate me gao? 07:33 no 07:33 . 07:34 :( 07:35 and y r u obsessed with ferry? 07:35 because he's my waifu 07:35 duh 07:35 I see 07:35 gg 07:35 good point 07:36 ksajpd;qwfn,adwc 07:36 GOD DAMN KITTEN 07:36 heh my kitten broke my dad's laptop 07:36 it walked on the control keys and the laptop just broke 07:37 i was lkke "bruh, really?" 07:37 Cool 07:35 I see 07:35 gg 07:35 good point 07:36 ksajpd;qwfn,adwc 07:36 GOD DAMN KITTEN 07:36 heh my kitten broke my dad's laptop 07:36 it walked on the control keys and the laptop just broke 07:37 i was lkke "bruh, really?" 07:37 Cool 07:57 D: 08:20 k 08:20 IM DISSAPOINTED IN U TOO GOATCHILD 08:20 SORRY I WENT OUT TO LUNCH 08:21 good 08:21 now i am finished yelling and i am deeply sorry 08:19 GAO 08:19 U BITCH U LEFT ME 08:19 I WAS BORED 08:20 k 08:20 IM DISSAPOINTED IN U TOO GOATCHILD 08:20 SORRY I WENT OUT TO LUNCH 08:21 good 08:21 now i am finished yelling and i am deeply sorry 08:24 GAO 08:25 Ferry!!!!!!!!!!! 08:25 08:26 BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 08:26 BITCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 08:27 YOU DIE TODAY 08:27 * Fuzzy Pop slaps gao 08:27 >:) 08:27 engage the fuzzy pop motherfucker 08:27 :( 08:27 im dissapoited in u 08:28 ferry pop 08:29 I ship it. 08:29 Ferry Pop is best ship. 08:30 yes 08:31 nuh 08:31 NUH 08:31 NUHHHHH 08:31 YISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS 08:31 FERRY POP IS BEST SHIP 08:31 NUH ITZ NOT 08:31 YES TIS 08:31 NUH ITZ NOT 08:32 >,< 08:32 YES TIS 08:32 NUH 08:32 OuO 08:32 (stop) 08:32 no 08:32 plz 08:32 no 08:32 yes 08:33 im dizzy from hair flips again 08:33 plz stop 08:33 Plot twist: Fuzzy was South Ferry all along 08:33 yes 08:33 Idea: 08:33 Stop doing fucking hair flips/ 08:33 never 08:33 they r majestic 08:33 i whip my hair back and forth 08:34 * Fuzzy Pop 's neck snaps 08:34 nO 08:34 NOT THat damn SONG 08:33 Plot twist: Fuzzy was South Ferry all along 08:33 yes 08:33 Idea: 08:33 Stop doing fucking hair flips/ 08:33 never 08:33 they r majestic 08:33 i whip my hair back and forth 08:34 * Fuzzy Pop 's neck snaps 08:34 nO 08:34 NOT THat damn SONG 08:35 once I had to explain butts to Ferry. 08:35 wtf 08:36 * GoatChild does hair flips while typing 08:36 *GoatChild's neck snaps 08:37 * GoatChild revives and starts singing about rain 08:37 its pouring rain here ^,^ 08:37 to dark to go outside 08:37 to windy... 08:38 ;( 08:38 it poured here earlier, 15 minutes in, it was flooded 08:38 K 08:38 FOOL 08:38 The weather is lovely here. 08:38 i dont like sun :( 08:38 k 08:38 i only go outside in the rain :) 08:39 its betta 08:40 mah gawd O,O this song, ima listen to it until i hate it 08:40 i know the entire song "Runnin'" by adam lambert now b 08:41 :p 08:41 I know the entire song Darude-Sandstorm by Darude now 08:41 I know the entirety of One Winged Angel and Id (Purpose), despite them being in Latin. 08:42 cool 08:42 oh was runnin the one i was listening to and i was like guyz look guyz look? 08:43 might be might be 08:43 ill look 08:44 wot 08:44 internet.. why do you hate me? 08:45 it tis it tis 08:46 :( 08:48 GAO IM BORED 08:51 im off... 08:51 ima go rp 08:42 oh was runnin the one i was listening to and i was like guyz look guyz look? 08:43 might be might be 08:43 ill look 08:44 wot 08:44 internet.. why do you hate me? 08:45 it tis it tis 08:46 :( 08:48 GAO IM BORED 08:51 im off... 08:51 ima go rp 08:42 oh was runnin the one i was listening to and i was like guyz look guyz look? 08:43 might be might be 08:43 ill look 08:44 wot 08:44 internet.. why do you hate me? 08:45 it tis it tis 08:46 :( 08:48 GAO IM BORED 08:51 im off... 08:51 ima go rp 2015 08 03